rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Track To Tarmac (v7.0)
For the previous release of this event see Track To Tarmac |Stages = 7 |Goals = 27 |RS = 90,000 |Gold = 70 |Manufacturer = ASTON MARTIN |Main Reward = VANTAGE AMR PRO}} Realise The Promise Of AMR|In-game description.}} Track To Tarmac ''(v7.0)'' is an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO, after was updated. Track To Tarmac starts Monday, 26 November 2018. The ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO has been added to the Ultimate Vantage series in the Expert group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 90,000, 70 and ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 90,000, 70 *Repeated: 25 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Track To Tarmac (v7.0) special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 01 (AMR) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (AMR) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO on Nürburgring. 1,350 (+ 325 CRB) and 240 Fame}} 1,950 and 360 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 01. Stage 02 (Ruffling Feathers) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Ruffling Feathers) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO on Brands Hatch. 4,600 (+ 1,135 CRB) and 880 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 02. Stage 03 (In My Experience) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (In My Experience) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO on Melbourne. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 03. Stage 04 (An Annoyance) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''An Annoyance) are rewarded with 30,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO on Silverstone. 12,650 (+ 3,150 CRB) and 2,340 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 04. Stage 05 (Professionals) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Professionals) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO on Suzuka Circuit 4,200 (+ 1,035 CRB) and 810 Fame Rewards for 3rd place are: 3,750 (+ 925 CRB) and 720 Fame}} 6,250 (+ 1,550 CRB) and 1,170 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 05. Stage 06 (Hubris) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Hubris) are rewarded with 45,000 and 15 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO on Hockenheimring. 9,750 (+ 2,425 CRB) and 1,780 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 06. Stage 07 (Return to the 'Ring) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Return to the 'Ring) are rewarded with 20 and the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO on Nürburgring. 5,750 (+ 1,425 CRB) and 1,050 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track To Tarmac Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback